


KPOP SUMTS AND REACTIONS

by honey_mlk



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_mlk/pseuds/honey_mlk
Summary: Have you ever had a smutty dream with your favourite kpop idol?Your dreams might just come true in this bookWARNING: grab your holy water and bible, be prepared, it's about to get hella smuttyPlease note this book will contain sexual activity, DO NOT READ this book if you don't enjoy smuts or under the age of 16!!
Kudos: 3





	1. Requests

Hey guys so I will be taking requests for stories in this book. Dm me for a requested chapter.  
1\. Which kpop idol and group ( ex: Jungkook from BTS, Jaebum from GOT7, etc.)  
2\. Setting (classroom, office, bedroom,etc.)  
3\. Reason for smut ( ex. jealous, turned on, confession, etc.)  
4\. Type of Smut, Kinks, etc.  
(ex. threesome, boyxboy, mommy kink, daddy kink, BDSM,etc.)  
Hope you guys enjoy reading this book🙂  
𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞,  
𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐲


	2. Mr Businessman- Kim Namjoon

Your ears filled up with the sound of loud chatter, laughter due to a horrible witty joke, heels clicking the hardwood floor, jazz softly played throughout the hall and wine glasses making a clinking noise.  
Your boss invited you to a dinner party filled with businessmen in suits talking amongst other businessmen, their blond bombshell wives in cocktail dresses wrapped around their husband and their little chubby cheek children running around the dining hall without parental supervision. 

As a assistant of the famous, Mr. Kim Seokjin, you had to come and represent the company, Kim International Industries in which was one of the biggest technology companies in the world. You knew the routine at the back of your head since you've been invited business dinner parties too many times to count. Your boss would introduce you to the businessmen and giving them a good impression of yourself. Then your boss would converse with them, hoping there would be a partnership in the works. 

Talking to many after many businessmen you were completely exhausted. You were dreading this event, wishing it was over in a blink of an eye.  
You could've watched your favourite k-drama, in your comfy pyjamas, eating huge amounts of junk food on this Saturday evening but instead, you were spending your night forced against your will, talking to wealthy, snobby men and women. 

I need a drink. 

Sighing in annoyance, walking over to the bar with various alcoholic beverages in bottles placed on a wooden self, organized alphabetically.  
"One tequila sunrise, please." speaking to the bartender a few octaves higher due to being awkward towards everyone, having a forced smile upon your red-tinted lips.  
"Coming right up, Miss." The bartender spoke quite enthusiastically.  
"It'll be $9.00."  
I reached a $10.00 bill within my Versace clutch, placing the bill on the table when a voice spoke abruptly.  
" Her drink is on me." A low husky voice spoke, lingering in my ears.  
Searching for this mysterious man with his husky voice in a sea of people clustered near the bar.  
"Right here, sweetheart." Hearing the same husky voice. 

Turning around to become face to face with a good-looking male. He was quite tall; around the average height of the male specimen, Wearing a classic suit; black blazer, white button-up shirt and black tie with some dress shoes, His silver hair was styled in a messy quiff. His glasses secured on his face, making his dark chocolate orbs pop, his rosy plump lips seemed like was in his signature sly grin, he is hot!

"Hey, beautiful I'm Namjoon what's your name?"

"Y/N. Nice to meet you Namjoon."

"First time?" Namjoon questioned while eyeing you down from your Y/C/H to your black high heels. He was staring at you like a predator stalking his prey, waiting to take his strike against the vulnerable prey, Your breathing started to hitch. You coughed awkwardly signalling you were uncomfortable under his strong gaze.

"Um not really. I've been to a few of these." You responded 

"How come you're here?" You questioned him. 

"CEO of Clearwater Industries."  
"Oh." The only word that your red tinted lips could speak out due to the fact that this good looking male in front of you was making your heart beat faster. 

"Wanna hit the dance floor together gorgeous?" 

Picking up the glass with the orange liquid, you chugged the remaining liquor.  
"Sure."  
Both getting out of your chairs, Namjoon stops in front of you with his hand out signalling you to take it, willingly you did, walking to the dance floor hand in hand.  
Both stopping when you see the hardwood floor in your sight of vision.  
Namjoon grabbed your waist, pulling you closer, practically hugging him. You put your arms around Namjoon's shoulders, signalling that you both can start dancing. Both of you started moving with the soft jazz. You felt butterflies in your stomach. Never had a man had such control over your emotions. You felt like a main character in a cliché romance movie, falling in love with someone at first sight.  
For some reason when dancing with Namjoon, you felt this weird feeling. You felt safe in Namjoon's arms.

Namjoon spinned you and dipped you. Unfortunately, while in this potision, your cleavage was exposed. Looking at Namjoon you noticed a dark glint in his eyes. While your eyes were travelling down Namjoon's body you noticed his very prominent boner. Your eyes bugled at the sight. Suddenly, you heard a lustful groan from Namjoon's lips.

"Shit babygirl, if there weren't people here, I would fuck you senseless on this floor right now."  
You froze in your spot. Did you hear that correctly?  
Did you want him as much as he wanted you?

"Well maybe we can take this back to my house." You spoke confidently, becoming turned on by the good looking male.  
"Well let's not waste time kitten, daddy gets very impatient." His deep, gravely voice getting a few octaves lower, if that was even possible. It was like sandpaper on roses; rough, sexy and beautiful. It made your legs go weak. 

Namjoon drags you outside the enormous dining hall, not giving you a chance to tell your boss you are leaving.  
Oh well guess I will call him in the morning and make a excuse.  
"Hop in kitten," Namjoon spoke, still having evident lust within his voice. 

Without a second thought, you went inside the car. 

As Namjoon got out of the parking lot from the dining hall, it was dead silent. No one saying a word. Hormones clouding both of your brains, not able to think straight.  
After 10 minutes of awkward sexual tension, the car stopped at a big mansion. You were flabbergasted at how beautiful the architecture was.

"Is this your house?" You asked while staring at the house in awe. He chuckled. He found it adorable how you were so interested in the house. He just thought of it as his house and not as an extravagant mansion. 

When getting out of the car, Namjoon  
picked you up effortlessly and carried you bridal style. You yelped, surprised by his actions.  
Namjoon hurriedly opened the door, carrying you up the stairs and towards what you had assumed would be his bedroom.  
Namjoon made it to his bedroom. Speed walking towards the door. 

Wow, he really must be horny.  
He lightly threw you on his huge king size bed.  
Namjoon nonchalantly took off his black blazer and unbuttoned his white dress shirt revealing his chocolate, rock solid abs.  
After teasing with his perfect body sculpted by the angels themselves, he crawls onto the bed and straddles your waist.

"Shall we begin kitten?"  
"Go ahead daddy, I'm waiting."

Namjoon crashes his lips against yours pulling you into a rough but passionate kiss. Both of your lips moulded together perfectly like a piece of pottery. Namjoon bit your bottom lip, wanting to slip his tongue into your mouth. In which you moaned and allowed him to. His tongue explored and didn't leave a spot untouched.

Namjoon brought his lips to your neck and started to make love bites. You let out a sinful moan once he found your sweet spot.

"Shit babygirl you're making me hard." Namjoon groaned.

"Can you take off your dress for me kitten?" Namjoon asked while placing wet open mouth kisses on your shoulders. 

Without responding, you got up and slowly but teasingly, removing the skin tight dress from your body. Namjoon had all of his attention on you, looking at you with pure hunger and want.  
You blushed profusely, you never had a hookup before so you didn't expect what to do. 

"C' mon kitten hurry up, I wanna see your gorgeous body." Finally gaining some confidence from Namjoon's words, You finish taking off the dress. Your black lingerie set displaying on your curves. Namjoon couldn't stop his mouth from watering. If you looked amazing with a bra and panties on your sinful body, he couldn't wait to see you bare.

"C'mere kitten, suck off daddy." Without warning, you dropped on your knees and unclasped his belt. After removing dress pants you could clearly see the built-up tension in his boxers. Your mouth watered just imaging deepthroating Namjoon's cock. 

Removing his black boxers, his member sprung out.  
The shock was written on your face. Wow, he's really big. You didn't even know if it would fit in your mouth. Grabbing the base of his member, you started giving kitty licks to the tip, Namjoon moaned, grabbing your hair into a makeshift ponytail. Teasing him more you licked the underside and kissed all around his member. Namjoon grew impatient and brought your mouth down onto his cock.

"Suck." Namjoon growled, getting more and more impatient. Listening to his orders you bobbed your head up and down, he moaned in satisfaction. Your pace became faster due to your eagerness.  
Namjoon pushed your mouth down further, deepthroating him. Namjoon whimpered when the tip hit the back of your throat. Thankfully you didn't have a gag reflex.

"Yes kitten, just like that. you sure know how to use that mouth of yours."  
Your pace went at an indescribable speed, Namjoon loudly moaning and groaning, not being able to contain his mouth from making lustful sounds. Namjoon was in complete ecstasy, never had someone give this good of a blowjob. Your warm mouth worked pure magic on his member. 

"Shit kitten, I'm going to cum!" Namjoon moaned loudly.  
A warm sticky substance entered your mouth. You swallowed his load, savouring every taste. It tasted sweet yet salty. It was the perfect combination.

"Kitten is gonna get a reward for pleasing daddy so well."  
Namjoon pulled you up aggressively, which you liked. In some cases, you liked sex to be very vanilla and romantic but sometimes you wanted meaningless, lust driven sex. You liked Namjoon's rough touch, it made you release your inner beast, not able to contain your craving for rough sex. 

"Jump babygirl." Without a second thought, you jumped and wrapped your legs around his waist, carrying you to the bed. Namjoon dropped you on the bed roughly, making you turned on. At this point you had the same dark glint as Namjoon, lust both seduced you and pulled you both by curiosity. 

Namjoon unhooked your bra, slowly dropping and throwing to some random corner of the bedroom. Namjoon kissed your collarbone, making his way down to your breasts. Breathless moans left your lips. Namjoon worked his way to your breasts, one breast was in his mouth, the other was being massaged by his large hands and vice versa. Namjoon's lips travelled down to your stomach, leaving dark purple marks on your skin. There was not a spot that wasn't covered in hickeys. 

"Beautiful." Namjoon whispered sexily. Namjoon pulled down your panties with his teeth, Spreading your legs open, smelling your sweet nectar. Kneeling down, head in between your legs. Namjoon kissed up your thighs.  
"Daddy please." You whined. You desperately needed his touch, wanting his tongue. It was like a child begging for sweets, you wanted more. Listening to your cries he got dangerously close to your pussy. Indulging in the sight before diving his head down. He sucked on your clit. Your hands instantly grabbing his soft, messy hair. Your sweet moans filled up the room. Namjoon encouraged by your beautiful noises, stuck his togune into your pussy. Not able to control himself, he devoured you, eating your pussy like he hadn't eaten in months. 

You were drowning in pleasure. Namjoon worked wonders with his tongue, you were in heaven. Body covered in pleasure you didn't realize that Namjoon started to pump two fingers into your throbbing pussy, while his tongue licking any juices leaving your pussy.  
You felt tightness in the pit of your stomach, wanting to be released. 

"Namjoon i'm close!" You screamed in pleasure.  
"Cum for me kitten." Namjoon growled. 

His words edged you on and you came, your pussy dripping in sweet nectar. Namjoon cleaning your pussy, not wasting single drop. 

"You taste very good kitten, I could eat you all day." You blushed profusely, embarrassed. Namjoon chuckling darkly.  
"Ok kitten now since you're prepped, let's start with the real stuff."  
Namjoon said while grabbing a condom from his dresser and rolling it on his impressive cock. Namjoon on top of you, pushing the tip of his cock into your entrance  
You screamed, pleasure rushing over you. 

Namjoon stayed still not moving, making sure your pussy got used to being stretched by his huge cock. After a couple of seconds, he started moving at a medium speed pace. Filling you up amazingly, you could feel his hard cock near your stomach.  
"Daddy please go faster!" You moaned loudly.

"Your wish is my command kitten." Namjoon smirked. Holy fuck that was hot. It wasn't difficult for Namjoon to switch to a fast pace since your pussy was so soaked, your nectar acted as lube, Namjoon's cock easily going into your entrance. You were shaking with Namjoon's deep, hard thrusts, creating you into a moaning, hot mess.  
Namjoon flipped you over, now you were on your hands and legs while Namjoon was in between the gap of your legs. Namjoon re entered his cock in to your pussy. Both moaning, continuously thrusting hard into you, you bounced yourself on his dick to edge him on.  
"I'm gonna cum soon, kitten." Namjoon let out a loud growl. "Me too daddy!" Namjoon started to rub your clit, trying to get some simulation from you, cries of pleasure left your lips. All you could hear was skin slapping against one another, loud moans filled up the room.  
The knot of pleasure was untied and both of you came. After throwing out the condom in the trash, Out of exhaustion Namjoon fell on bed and went under the covers where you were currently.  
"Tired much?" you chuckled.  
"Let's just go to bed." Namjoon groaned.  
"That was amazing, let's do it again sometime." you were panting, out of breath from screaming so much.  
"Sure kitten." he spoke, before falling asleep, smirk on his lips.  
\---------

heyyy!!!  
so that was my first smut that i've ever written!! hope it was good🙂 i was just wondering if you guys prefer smut stories longer or shorter? cause idk how long to write them. anyway, hopefully my next smut story will be finished soon!! thank you for reading this short story!! i highly appreciate it!!

𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞,  
𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐲


	3. BTS' reaction to you wanting to be throatfucked

Namjoon:  
Namjoon would growl lowly at the idea of pounding his cock into your throat, excitedly throwing his jeans and boxers on the floor at lightning speed.  
"Fuck babygirl, c'mere, let me fuck that pretty little throat of yours. 

Seokjin:  
Jin would be scared but low-key ecstatic about the idea. He would ask plenty of times if you were comfortable with it, worried he might have heard you incorrectly.  
"Baby are you sure? daddy doesn't want to hurt you."  
When you showed you were more than okay with it, he was ok with it. 

Yoongi:  
You would be in the middle of giving Yoongi a blowjob asking for it.  
"Daddy." You whined, taking your mouth off of his large cock.  
"What is it kitten?"  
"Please throatfuck me." You pleaded with your signature puppy eyes.  
Yoongi was surprised, never has a girl wanted him to fuck their throat, he always wanted to try it out, to say he was excited was a understatement.  
Without warning, Yoongi started to thrust in your mouth at a fast pace, answering your question. 

Hoeseok:  
Same as Namjoon, Hoeseok would be overjoyed when you asked him to fuck your throat.  
"Your wish is my command, kitten."

Jimin:  
Jimin would be the same as Jin, loving the idea but would worry about you.  
"Baby, let me know if i go too fast ok?" giving you a reassuring smile before putting your head on his cock. 

Taehyung:  
You wouldn't even need to ask him, he already knew one of your kinks was getting throatfucked, he overheard a conversation you had with a close friend about each of your kinks.  
"Want to be throatfucked, babygirl?" He asked wearing a smirk on his lips, you blushing profusely but nodding your head. 

Jungkook:  
Jungkook would be quite confused as why you wanted him to fuck your mouth instead of your pussy.  
"You want to fuck your mouth?" Jungkook asked, questioning if he misheard you.  
"Yes trust me."  
He finally started thrusting his hips which made you choke in his length.  
Jungkook was about to cum, hearing the sound of you choking on his length.  
"Geez kitten, why didn't you let me know about this before?"

———————————————

hey guys!  
ik this isn't a short smut story but i wanted to start including dirty reactions into this book since it's really easy to do and if i have writer's block (which i currently have) i still can post a chapter for you guys!! plus it's more content!! this kinda sucked because i've never really done this but oh well🤷🏼♀️  
anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this mess of a chapter!!  
𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞,  
𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐲


	4. BTS' reaction to no nut november

Namjoon:  
Namjoon would have a difficult time because he is horny all the time.  
"So you're saying I can't fuck you, masturbate or anything like that for a whole month?" 

Seokjin:  
Jin would be okay with this since he doesn't seem as the type of guy to be horny often.   
"Okay, babe you've got a deal." 

Yoongi:  
Same as Namjoon, Yoongi would have so much difficulty as he always wants to fuck 24/7.   
"Come on, Y/N you're really going to make me not cum for a entire month?"   
"Nope." you said with a sinister smirk. 

Hoeseok:  
Hoeseok would act fine with it but, wouldn't be. He would be holding back fucking right then and there.   
"Really Y/N??" 

Jimin:  
Jimin would be on the fence about it, he really wouldn't know how to respond.   
"Um okay?" 

Taehyung:  
Taehyung would have difficultly as well. But he would be bring you down with him as well.  
"Fine since I can't cum for a month, you also can't cum for a month."

Jungkook:  
Same as Hoeseok, Jungkook would try to act okay with not being able to cum for a month.  
"Okay I can do that." Jungkook gritting his teeth together.   
—--  
hey guys!  
hope you enjoyed this chapter  
let me know if you have any requests for smut reactions or imagines :)

𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞,   
𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐲


End file.
